De sexo, amores y otras cosas
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Cada año el joven Uchiha tenía una forma peculiar de festejarse. Organizaba su propia fiesta privada seleccionando a las mujeres más hermosas para acostarse con ellas, sin embargo, ¿Podría ser eso suficiente por siempre? AU OOC


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.  
**Au** & **Ooc**

* * *

Un gemido descomunal resonó por toda la habitación de su departamento de verano. No podía negar que la mujer con la que se encontraba tenía un cuerpo de lujuria. Continuaba embistiéndola desde atrás mientras se las ingeniaba para juguetear con los pezones de sus inmensos senos.

Escuchaba como la mujer le pedía más, sentía la contracción en su cavidad por lo que supuso que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, él por su parte sentía que aún le faltaba. Después de un grito lleno de placer salió de ella para poder sentarse sobre uno de los sillones – Necesito que me ayudes a terminar – le ordenó.

Con una sonrisa traviesa la mujer acudió hasta él y utilizando sus senos comenzó a mover su miembro. Se ayudó de su lengua para lograr que el pelinegro se corriera.

Había disfrutado el sexo, no podía negarlo, sin embargo se sentía distinto.

Lárgate – le indicó en cuanto terminó.

Pero creí que podríamos tomar un baño y salir por la noch… -

No – la interrumpió inclinándose para tomar la ropa de la muchacha – Lárgate – le repitió tirándole la ropa en la cara.

Escuchó como lo insultaba mientras se marchaba, acompañando el acto con un escandaloso ruido al azotar la puerta.

Cada año Sasuke Uchiha se dedicaba a buscarse la mujer más exuberante en una de las playas donde tenía un apartamento propio. Las invitaba a tomar un trago para después tener sexo desenfrenado. De esa forma festejaba anualmente su cumpleaños. Pero en esta ocasión, a sus veinticuatro años comenzaba a sentirse distinto, su fiesta privada ya no lo llenaba como antes.

Se dio una ducha y se marchó a tomar un par de tragos en un bar cercano al lugar. Meditó por un buen rato en que se había equivocado ese año, fue al lugar de siempre, observo a una rubia con ojos místicos y un cuerpo estupendo, del cual destacaban claramente sus enormes senos. Como siempre la llevó a su departamento y tuvieron sexo salvaje.

Soltó un resoplido, no había echo nada mal, definitivamente algo dentro de él era lo que estaba descompuesto. Resopló de nuevo dando otro trago a su copa.

Si continúas refunfuñando nadie se te va a querer acercar –

Giró su rostro hacia la persona que le acaba de hablar y a pesar de que le dedicó una mirada indiferente no podía negar lo sorprendido que estaba de ver a aquella mujer. De tez blanca, ojos grandes y de un verde tan deslumbrante, un cuerpo bien, no precisamente dotada, pero al menos se defendía, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención era su extravagante cabello rosado.

¿Eres nuevo por aquí? – indagó la pelirosa ignorando la cara inexpresiva del muchacho.

No, cada año vengo aquí de vacaciones – se limitó a contestar, aún continuaba observándola, en esta ocasión le prestó más atención al cuerpo de la mujer.

Antes de desnudarme con la mirada deberías de invitarme un trago, ¿No crees? – Musitó soltando una risita – Y así podrás contarme más de tu vida –

Volteó su rostro con indignación por haber sido descubierto observando aquel cuerpo que continuaba intrigándolo – Hnn, está bien – aceptó haciendo una señal para que el encargado se acercara – Una doble para la señorita – le pidió dando un trago a su bebida – Y otra para mi también –

La mujer se sentó a su lado moviendo un poco su asiento para poder continuar platicando, o al menos intentándolo – Así que eres un foráneo que cada año se pasa por aquí, es un lugar precioso, pequeño pero muy acogedor – le aseguró - ¿Qué te trae por aquí cada año? –

Haces demasiadas preguntas – le dijo hastiado – Espero no te pongas más molesta cuando comiences a estar ebria – se burló riéndose.

A pesar de que se reía de ella, la muchacha no pudo evitar apreciar aquel sonido despreocupado – Eres un grosero – le espetó con fingido enojo – Y si quieres saber como me pongo ebria tendrás que descubrirlo… Aunque te lo advierto, soy bastante buena tomando – sonrió de lado con mucha seguridad.

El pelinegro levantó la ceja sonriendo también, definitivamente eso le gustaba – Pues tendremos que descubrirlo entonces – en cuanto terminó de hablar llego el encargado con los tragos, cortésmente le pasó la bebida que le correspondía - Adelante, yo invito las necesarias para que tengas que salir de este lugar gateando –

Entonces comienza a platicar, porque para que eso pase tardará un rato – se rio dándole un trago a su vaso.

Hnn, llevas casi media hora hablando y no me has dicho como te llamas, mínimo quiero saber con quien desperdiciare el resto de mi noche -

La pelirosa extendió su mano – Sakura Haruno – contestó estrechándole la mano con cierto aire de burla ante tanto protocolo - ¿Y con quien tengo el gustó? -

Sasuke Uchiha –

Bien Sasuke, ahora si, prepárate para regalarle tu dinero al dueño de este establecimiento en tu pobre intento de poder verme fuera de mis casillas – soltó otra carcajada.

El muchacho extrañamente también le divertía tener una platica distinta, estaba tan acostumbrado a que cada que hablara con una mujer esta le abriera las piernas gimiendo por su belleza que ya había olvidado lo que era tener una conversación con una mujer normal – Tu no me has dicho, si eres de aquí o también estas de vacaciones –

Vivo aquí – el joven le hecho un vistazo a su pálida piel, Sakura lo notó por lo que le confirmó sus dudas – Se que no tengo el bronceado característico del lugar, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Acostumbro a evitar el sol – sonrío terminando de beber el vaso.

Se pasaron un rato agradable, Sasuke escuchaba como Sakura le contaba de su trabajo, sus gustos y aprovechaba para interrogarlo. Él también le contó un poco de su vida, sobre su trabajo en la empresa de su familia, su gusto por el alcohol entre otras cosas. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, la mujer llevaba una docena de tragos y apenas notaba como se reía con mas frecuencia de cosas menos graciosas. Él también llevaba varios tragos y a comparación de la pelirosa comenzaba a sentir que comenzaban a subírseles.

Por lo visto te la vives tomando, ¿No? – la criticó alzando una ceja intentando sonreír casual como acostumbraba sin embargo el alcohol en sus venas comenzaba a quitarle su semblante sarcástico y elegante.

En realidad no, simplemente soy inmune al alcohol – le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Que lastima, cuando estuvieras ebria pensaba invitarte a mi departamento – se levantó con un poco de torpeza, la cual le causo gracia a la muchacha – Ya que el alcohol barato de aquí no funciona, ¿Qué te parece si intentamos con vino añejado? –

Suena interesante – aceptó la mujer recogiendo sus cosas.

Después de que el muchacho pagó la llevó hasta su departamento, por suerte había limpiado la ropa que había terminado en el piso esa misma tarde – Pasa – la invitó abriéndole la puerta.

Que caballeroso, así que esta es tu "guarida" – movió sus dedos simulando las comillas – Se ve acogedora –

Como respuesta simplemente resopló – Ponte cómoda – le indicó acercándose a su mini-bar, rebuscó entre los gabinetes buscando algo que pudiera emborracharla pronto, una sonrisa diabólica se le tatuó en el rostro al encontrar una botella bien conservada de Vodka.

Preparó dos vasos grandes, bien helados. Ciertamente había disfrutado charlar con una fémina de temas de interés como la economía, la política o simplemente la vida misma, pudo dar su punto de vista y escuchar otro distinto con el mismo nivel intelectual, sin embargo ese extraño aire exótico que Sakura derramaba lo estaba volviendo loco, definitivamente se la quería tirar.

Le extendió un vaso – Aquí tienes –

Gracias, tienes un lindo departamento – frunció un poco la boca – Sin embargo creo que es demasiado sobrio, necesita un toque de vida –

Tal vez un toque femenino – le sugirió acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado en aquel sillón de cuero negro.

Tal vez – asintió – Entonces, ¿Esperas a la indicada? –

Soltó una carcajada – Eso es para maricas, simplemente no he conocido a nadie que se adapte a mi forma de vida –

Supongo que es difícil encontrar una mujer siendo todo un semental – se burló en tono irónico bebiendo de su vaso.

Aunque te rías, es difícil encontrar una mujer que sea algo más que solo sexo, por lo general apenas les digo mi nombre y ya las tengo en mi entrepierna –

Ególatra – murmuró. El Uchiha al escuchar su comentario sonrió de nuevo.

Sin embargo es agradable hablar contigo – admitió incomodo de revelar lo que sentía, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas.

La pelirosa le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, no la había visto sonreír así en todo lo que llevaban conversando, fue una sonrisa espontánea y sincera, con algo, no podía identificar qué, pero ése algo lo hizo sentir diferente, se sintió… bien.

Continuaron bebiendo y conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos, haciéndose de vez en cuando una broma o burlándose del otro, jugueteando con confianza. El muchacho perdió la cuenta de los vasos que tomaron, podría jurar que fueron tres botellas enteras. Su habilidad impecable para sumar fue afectada por el alcohol, efectivamente, estaba ebrio.

Tienes algo… que no deja de inquietarme – le dijo de pronto sonriéndole pervertidamente, se le acercó mirándola a los ojos – Me estas volviendo loco mujer – le confesó con un tono seductor.

Creo que después de todo lo has conseguido… - lo tomó del rostro con rudeza echándolo para atrás – Has logrado despertar la bestia alcoholizada dentro de mi – sin más preámbulo lo besó con mucha energía. No tardó en introducir su lengua en la boca del pelinegro sacándola y metiéndola, lo besó hasta que les faltó el oxigeno y solo le permitió respirar un poco mientras le mordía el labio inferior para continuar besándolo.

Se separó abruptamente y se le quedó viendo con firmeza esperando la reacción de él.

… - No pudo decir nada, le gustó demasiado ese repentino arranque de pasión – ¿Por qué te detienes? – gruñó aún agitado. La jaló como pudo y la sentó sobre de él. Tomó sus caderas y recorrió el cuerpo de aquella mujer desde su cintura hasta sus senos, con poca delicadeza le levantó la blusa y sacó uno de sus pechos por debajo del sostén. Sonrió de lado victorioso, no dudó y se metió a la boca el pezón rosado para poder chuparlo y morderlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió por cada vertebra de Sakura, incluso arqueó su espalda dejando que esa sensación la invadiera al sentir como su otro seno también era mimado por la poco inocente boca de Sasuke, quien con sus manos traviesas intentó quitarle aquellos shorts, sin embargo la muchacha lo detuvo.

Sé que estas acostumbrado a hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero conmigo es diferente – le aseguró apretándole la mano un poco para imponerse – Esta noche mando yo –

Y después de esas simples palabras lo empujó en el mismo sillón para recostarlo, sin titubear bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciar su miembro sobre su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo se dedicó a repartir besos por todo su rostro. Dibujó un camino húmedo desde su boca hasta su cuello concentrándose en esta área pálida, succionando y mordisqueando con vehemencia.

Se sintió extrañamente bien al ver una pequeña marca rojiza en el área que había estado corrompiendo en la poco inocente piel del chico. Lo dejó aprovechar la oportunidad para que le acariciara el trasero. No tardó en crecer aquel bulto en la entrepierna, bulto que llamó la atención de la pelirosa. Acercó su mano hacia la prominente erección sacándola del bóxer, no se detuvo a admirar su tamaño simplemente se la llevó a la boca comenzando a succionarla y a dibujar círculos con su lengua, la mordió con sumo cuidado, procurando no lastimarlo.

Escuchó la respiración del pelinegro acelerarse, echó una mirada al rostro de este y sintió gran satisfacción al mirar como tenia los ojos entrecerrados frunciendo la boca, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando; sacó de su boca el miembro y aprovecho para lamberlo desde su inicio hasta la punta, se concentro en ella lambiéndola con la punta de su lengua, de nuevo la metió entera en su boca sintiendo como llegaba hasta su garganta. La mano masculina sobre su cabeza le indicó que el chico quería mas, por lo que se dispuso a meterla y sacarla guiada por la mano de Sasuke quien le indicaba el ritmo que necesitaba.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se sumía en placer, definitivamente era buena en lo que hacía – Nhn – dejó que una especie de gemido-gruñido se escapara de sus labios ya no le importaba continuar reteniendo aquellos ruidos producto del gozo.

No, aún no – le dijo Sakura una vez que se apartó de su miembro – No dejaré que acabes así – y Sin mas comenzó a desabrocharse su propio short para quedar en puras pantaletas.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del Uchiha era de dicha total, se atrevió a quitarle la blusa y ensanchó esa curva promiscua al ver como la dama accedía incluso a la hora de que le quitó su sostén. Había esperando tanto por poder tocar sus senos sin esas estorbosas prendas y ahora se estaba dando el lujo de disfrutarlos.

Los estrujó escuchando como aceleraba la respiración de su acompañante, quería lamberlos pero no alcanzaba – Agáchate – le ordenó ansioso. No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder sentir a pocos centímetros de su cara aquel bulto redondo. Lo degustó complacido saboreándolo por completo, mordisqueando con delicadeza el rosado pezón que se encontraba endurecido. El dulce sabor de los pechos acompañados de los gemidos de la mujer lo estaban volviendo loco de placer. Tenía tan dura su entrepierna que sentía la necesidad de liberarla, por lo que deslizó sus manos hacia la única prenda que le quedaba a la muchacha e intentó bajársela.

Al instante Sakura sintió lo que le pedía – Esta bien parece que ya te hice esperar mucho, ¿No crees? –

Hnn – logró responderle en un gruñido. La risita de la pelirosa se hizo notar en la habitación, comenzando a desesperar al muchacho – Vamos – le pidió comenzando a molestarse.

¿Tan duro lo sientes? – Lo cuestionó – En ese caso hagamos que la espera valga la pena –

Ella misma se quitó la pantaleta mostrándosela para que pudiera apreciar como caía al suelo, tomó el miembro erecto de su compañero y lo acomodó en la entrada de su cavidad vaginal. Sin más preámbulo lo introdujo dentro de sí arqueando la espalada al sentir por completo la penetración.

Su gemido se vio coreado por uno del muchacho quien inclinó su cadera hacia arriba intentando provocar un vaivén. Al percibir aquel movimiento cooperó con él siguiendo su ritmo siendo ahora ella quien imponía la velocidad. No se imaginó que se sentiría tan bien, realmente era como un complemento pues justamente su parte masculina encajó con la parte femenina de ella, tal y como dos piezas y pese a que no era su primera vez, sintió como su vagina se acopló exactamente al tamaño del miembro de él.

Estrecho, era la palabra que tenia en la cabeza Sasuke al sentir como apenas entraba su miembro dentro de ella, era perfecto pues era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera entrar y salir de ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente pequeño para que sintiera esa placentera presión. Definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco, deseaba que aumentara el ritmo y terminar de una vez por todas, pero aquella mujer lo estaba torturando tenia un ritmo lento, pausado.

Jamás había permitido que una mujer estuviera arriba de él, y esta es la razón. Detestaba tener que esperar y estar a la expectativa del ritmo de alguien más. Al señor Sasuke Uchiha le gusta ser el amo, tener el control de todo, en especial en sus encuentros sexuales. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba en una situación poco habitual, estaba bastante ebrio dejando que una exótica mujer hiciera de él lo que a ella le plazca.

¿Quieres cambiar de ritmo? – le susurró al oído.

Las suaves palabras de la chica acariciaron su oreja, dándole escalofríos – Hnn – afirmó desesperado.

Sakura al ver al hombre en tal estado esbozó una ancha sonrisa – Ahora si sabrás lo que es bueno, Uchiha – y sin más espera movió sus caderas a un ritmo más veloz, acomodó sus piernas de forma que quedaran cerca de sus brazos. Era como estar sentada en cuclillas sobre él.

El cambio de posición le permitió una penetración aún mejor y el resultado fue un suspiro contenido del pelinegro. La joven comenzó a dar pequeños y cuidados brinquitos.

Sintió las manos de él recorriéndola por completo desde sus glúteos hasta sus senos pasando por sus caderas y cintura. La mezcla de sensaciones era tan abrupta que la habitación se llenó de un calor especial, acompañado del sonido de respiraciones muy agitadas.

Un gemido advirtió que alguien había sentido un orgasmo, y no fue el único gemido, varias exclamaciones de este tipo resonaron por todo el departamento. Una vez que sintió como ella también había conseguido su clímax se levantó deshaciendo aquella unión entre sus sexos.

Se quedó parada frente a él viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no podía decirle nada debido a que su respiración no se regularizaba, y aún acostado en el sillón se encontraba el pelinegro quien también continuaba agitado con los ojos aún cerrados. No tardó mucho en abrirlos pero fue el tiempo suficiente para permitirle a la chica cambiar su sonrisa por una más satisfecha.

Característico de su orgullo, Sasuke volteó su rostro para evadir la mirada inquisidora de Sakura. Frunció el ceño refunfuñando – No estuvo tan mal –

Vamos, al menos dame un poco más de crédito – soltó una pequeña carcajada – No creo que hayas estado fingiendo aquellos gemidos –

Hnn, ya te enseñare yo lo que es tener sexo de calidad – la miró de nuevo con ese aire prepotente.

Cuando guste señor – se burló con cinismo - Es una lástima que solo vengas una vez al año –

Puedo venir el tiempo que se me plazca – musitó incorporándose. La tomó de las muñecas sujetándola con fuerza – Y no pienso ir a ningún lado sin enseñarte de lo que soy capaz – Sus ojos se oscurecieron de maldad provocando un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de la chica.

La continuó sujetando de las muñecas guiándola hasta una amplia cama en donde se encargó de recostarla. Definitivamente esta vez él mandaría y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se opusiera.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron por completo la habitación blanca, parecía una mañana perfecta para dormir hasta tarde, sin embargo el teléfono interrumpió aquella perfección.

Una mano salió debajo de las cobijas para llegar hasta el molesto aparato que sonaba – Mhmm – refunfuñó a modo de contestación.

Hermanito, ¿Ya es mediodía y tu aún duermes? –

¿Qué demonios quieres? – gruñó aún más molesto al saber de quien se trataba.

Solo llamaba para felicitarte, sé que era ayer tu cumpleaños por lo que precisamente te mandé mi regalito muy puntual, ¿Te gustó? – indagó la persona del otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué regalo?, ¿De qué demonios hablas, Itachi?, más vale que te expliques o te cuelgo – bramó hastiado de las confusas palabras de su hermano.

Tranquilo, no cabe duda que tienes un pésimo carácter – soltó otra risita tonta – ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que una compañera de la empresa en la que trabajo podría ser lo que necesitabas? – Sin dar tiempo a que su hermano contestara prosiguió – Su nombre es Sakura, ayer le dije dónde te podría encontrar y le pedí que te conociera. Estaba seguro que ambos congeniarían y de echo desde que comencé a trabajar con ella me dí cuenta de que es lo que ocupas en tu vida, sin embargo no te la quise presentar tan pronto porque miraba que aún eras muy inmaduro, tenías que crecer un poco para que te dieras cuenta de que necesitas asentar cabeza y curiosamente ella necesita hacer lo mismo…–

No necesito que trates de arreglarme la vida – lo interrumpió y acto seguido le colgó.

Inmediatamente el teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez no contestó. La grabadora entró en su lugar escuchando como Itachi le dejaba el mensaje – Sasuke, no seas infantil, cuéntame cómo te fue con ella o le preguntare a ella misma. Te doy 3 para que levantes el teléfono y me respondas, 1, 2… - hizo una pausa prolongada – MALAGRADECIDO – le gruñó después de colgarle.

El pelinegro suspiró, asimiló todo lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho – Ese bastardo – negó con la cabeza decidiendo dejarlo de lado para después. El recuerdo de esa exótica mujer de cabellos rosados lo hizo girarse para buscarla en la cama. ¿Habrá escuchado todo?.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrarla, suspiró un poco decepcionado. Se sentó en la cama tallando sus ojos – Sera mejor que me ponga a empacar – pensó en voz alta levantándose para tender la cama. Al sacudir las sabanas miró caer un pedazo de papel y se apresuró a levantarlo.

Al tomarlo comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Sasuke, a decir verdad esta noche fue especial, jamás había experimentado "sexo de calidad" como el tuyo. Me encantaría que me enseñaras de lo que eres capaz otro día sin que te quedes dormido de repente sobre mí._

_Ya hablando enserio, disfruté mucho de tu presencia desde la interesante charla hasta el sexo. Si te interesaría conocernos más podrías invitarme un café hoy en la noche a las ocho, por supuesto en la cafetería junto al bar de anoche._

_Sakura._"

Al terminar de comprender la pequeña nota la tiró al suelo; miró de inmediato el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde. Tomó su toalla y ropa interior lista para darse una buena ducha.

Definitivamente no se iría hasta conocer más a esa intrigante mujer y por supuesto hasta que su dañado orgullo fuera reparado. Sasuke Uchiha Jamás se dormía frente a una mujer, mucho menos antes de demostrarle sus dotes en la cama.

Ese cumpleaños fue distinto y se alegró al saber que había llenado ese extraño vacío que había quedado en aquel día de la manera que menos se los esperó. Podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo o el final de la historia de un mujeriego, fuera lo que fuera, ese día a las ocho lo descubriría.

* * *

**HOLA GENTE BONITA (:**

****Estuve ausente mucho tiempo, para los que se preguntaron, ¿Qué me pasó?, no se preocupen, lo que a todos nos pasa, crecí me absorbieron mis deberes de la escuela, la casa, la relación de pareja, la familia, etc. etc. y dejé de lado uno de mis hobbies favoritos: LOS FANFICTIONS. Sin embargo eso no dice que dejare de escribir ni nada, ME GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR y sobre todo compartir lo que escribo con ustedes, por eso lo continuare haciendo; no se con que frecuencia pero si lo seguiré haciendo :D

Me alegra poder haberme dado el tiempo de subir esta historia, realmente quería escaparme de todas esas actividades de mi vida diaria para poder dejar fluir de nuevo algunas que otras palabrerias. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia, dejé el final abierto porque pienso continuarlo, sin embargo los capítulos no serán muy largos, ni la historia en si, solo quería dejar abierta una historia para poder continuarla entre mis ratos libres.

A todas las chicas que marcan como favoritos a mis historias o a mi como autora me gustaría aprovechar para agradecerles n_n

**Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo a todos mucho éxito en sus vidas**.

PD. _Sinceramente ya perdí la esperanza en el SASUSAKU (lo sé me tarde un poco) sin embargo no por ello dejare de contarla como una de mis parejas favoritas y sobre todo son mis favoritos para escribir de ellos. Así que a todas las fans del sasusaku ANIMO! para eso se inventaron esto de los fanfictions y fanarts n_n_


End file.
